When the Past meets the Present
by NxtSmoker
Summary: Without her crew, and after making off with the money from her last job, Byakuya Kuchiki may be out of the game, but she is still the best player. So when a young thief comes into her life, she takes it as an opportunity. Then deal with the consequences as her past comes back to haunt her. (Ichigo/FemByakuya) (Onesided Renji/FemByakuya)
1. Chapter 1

She sat alone in her multi-million dollar mansion, alone. A glass of whiskey in hand. She reminisced on her past, and what had got her to this point.

She was the best female thief in the world. There was no room, building, or bank that could keep her out if she wanted in.

She grew up in a small village along with two other boys that followed her around like lost puppy dogs.

She couldn't help but think about the men that had backed her every play to get her where she was now.

Renji, the big redheaded beast. He was the reason she felt he was the reason she had to get out. He was cold-blooded, and it was almost as if he enjoyed killing people. She had no problem with pulling the trigger. She had done it numerous times herself, but no one should enjoy taking another life.

If it was a question between getting away and doing ten years in a federal prison it was no question at all.

And then there was Grimmjow, the blue haired man was Renjis partner in crime from day one. He was more quiet and reserved, but still he worried her sometimes. They both worried her as they started pulling bigger and bigger jobs.

She could still remember their last job like it was yesterday.

They had gone so far out of their way that it would be impossible for anyone to trace it back to them.

Grimmjow kicked in the door to the bank with Renji close behind him. A shotgun blast sounded as everyone hit the ground.

"Now if everyone would please stay on the ground so this can move quickly, and the three of us will be out of your way faster than you can count to three." she said.

"Get the fuck on the floor!" Renji yelled at one of the security guards that had yet to get on the floor.

The screams started quite quickly and soon she had her cohorts move the civilians into an empty office.

Before the bank workers even knew she had already broken into the vault.

"We only take inconsequential, unmarked bills." she said as the three of them filled their duffel bags to the brim.

As they were coming out of the back of the building Grimmjow put his hand up as a signal to stop, and that's when they heard the sirens.

"It's the fucking cops!" Renji yelled.

"Shut up Red! We gotta get out of here quick." he said turning to the one female member of their group, she was always the brains, but she just shook her head already knowing that Renji was going to cut a path through the incoming police.

"They are so fucked!" Renji yelled as he loaded a clip into the M4 that had been in the duffel bag.

Grimmjow took her hand and ran as fast as he could, but they had been moments too late as a bullet tore through his leg.

"Run girly." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, "You can still make it out of here." and those were the last words that ever came out of the bluenets mouth as a bullet tore through his head.

Renji was still blindly firing at incoming policemen.

She never saw him go down, and she never heard the shots ever stop.

But there was no way he survived that bloodbath.

She sat on the couch in an empty mansion, drinking her whiskey.

She walked outside and sat down in a lawn chair by the pool. Whiskey never leaving her hand.

She had gotten lazy in the last two years of lying low, but that didn't mean she didnt know of the man standing behind her.

"I would find another house to burglarize." she said.

She watched as the man tensed up "How did you know I was here, I never made a sound." he said.

She sat up and looked him over, he was noticeably muscular, and looked to be around six feet tall and around a hundred an eighty pounds, but his most noticeable feature was bu far his bright orange hair.

"I've been doing what you're doing right now longer then you've been alive." She said.

"Bullshit, you don't look any older than me." The orange haired man said.

"Flattery will get you no where here." she said.

The younger man was still standing there, unmoving, like he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Are you going to sit down or not? If you stay long enough maybe you might learn something." She said.

He walked around and sat down on the chair to her left.

"Who are you lady? The guys say you are just some rich lady that lives alone, the perfect score." he said.

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." She said.

He couldn't tell if she was serious or just screwing around with him.

He sighed, he was caught and she hadn't called the cops yet so he was pretty sure she wasn't just stringing him along until the cops showed up.

He looked at her as if he was just noticing her. She was absolutely stunning. Waist length black hair, perfect, porcelain white skin. He had seen her around the city before, they frequently went to the same bars, but what really got him was her eyes. Those gun-metal grey eyes seemed to look through him and see who he was as a person.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

"BYakuya Kuchiki." She responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo had spent half an hour with this woman so far and all he learned was that she could drink him under the table. She was a perfect example of an alcoholic if he ever saw one.

They were sitting at a bar and he was woozy after a few shots, while she was seven or eight shots deep and still pounding away.

"I rarely drink with children." She said noticing his apparent drunkenness.

"And I rarly drin sush guud alcohal." Ichigo slurred.

"I didn't know you couldn't handle your liquor." Byakuya responded.

"An I didn know you were so pretttyyy." Ichigo said as he fell from his bar stool and proceeded to pass out on the floor of the dirty, dingy bar.

Byakuya sighed, "Children."

The next thing Ichigo knew he was laying on a bed in a room he had never been in before. The lavender walls blended in the white bed sheets. It was all pretty simplistic, it suited her style.

"Sorry for passing out on you." Ichigo said walking downstairs still in his boxers.

"You seem to have made yourself quite at home here." Byakuya scoffed.

"Well seeing as how you took the liberty of undressing me I thought you wouldn't mind." Ichigo snapped back.

She couldn't help the blush that reddened her cheeks, and looking at him again she knew he was right, his abs were toned in a way that suggested he knew how to handle himself, and the scars proved he knew how to take a beating.

But her standards were much higher than a pretty face, a nice body, and a perfect ass.

She was still trying to figure him out as a person.

"So you still haven't told me who you really are." Ichigo said sitting on on the couch next to her.

"Well I realized very young that I had a talent for getting into places I was supposed to be." Byakuya started, Ichigo couldn't help but be mesmerized by her voice, "Myself and two other friends that grew up in a small village we discovered that with my brain, and their brawn, we could make all the money we could count. So we started out small, working for local gangs, until we moved up to the big players. The shot callers, and they liked the way we did business. But as we did more and more jobs, my crew became more and more unstable. Soon they were killing without remorse, and no longer did it because they had to, but because they wanted to. So on our last heist together one of them took a bullet and I made off with the money. I don't know what happened to Renji, but there was no way he made it out of that bloodbath alive." she said looking down into her glass of whiskey as if searching for a long lost friend.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say." Ichigo said. "I have never left Karakura city, and even then I barely managed to crawl out of the ghetto."

"Well it seems you have the natural talent for this line of work, you just need to refine your skill, find your specialty." she said downing the last of her whiskey before standing up.

"Come on, go get dressed, you need to drive me somewhere." She said as she walked out of the room.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare as she walked out of the room. His eyes hypnotized by the swish of her hips.

She knew that he was staring, and she couldn't remember the last time another man looked at her that way.

'Renji' She though with a shudder. She hated every time he put his hands on her, but that never stopped him. He took what he wanted, when he wanted it. She couldn't help but shudder again at the thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked seeing her look so distraught and uncomfortable.

"Just fine." she said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ichigo had never in his life dreamed he would be sitting in the front seat of a 2003 BMW GT3, with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on sitting next to him.

"So you are a better driver then you are a thief. I hopped that was the case." Byakuya said as they pulled in to their destination.

"Just what are we doing here?" Ichigo asked as they looked at the run down apartment building.

"We must speak to an old friend of mine." was all the reply he got.

The two walked up the stairwell all the way up to the top floor.

"257" Byakuya said under her breath as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a sickly sweet voice.

"Open the door Kisuke." Byakuya said.

No sooner had she spoken had the door opened to revel a very unkempt looking blonde man.

"Bya-hime, it has been so long." Kisuke said.

Ichigo couldn't believe tha this stoic, cold-hearted woman would let anyone refer to her as Hime, but he watched as the raven haired woman hugged the blonde haired man.

"Who is your friend here?" Kisuke asked.

"You should already know." Byakuya said.

"Of course I do." Kisuke sniffed. "Ichigo Kurosaki, six-foot one, a hundred an eighty pounds, around three hundred dollars in his bank account, living with his father and two sisters."

Ichigo had never met this man in his life, he couldn't figure out how he knew so much about him.

"How do you?" Ichigo asked, it was almost impossible to form words after all that.

"I make it my business to know every player in the area. I've known about you since I came to this town." Kisuke said. "Now, as for a job, I actually have someone lined up that requires a brain and a driver." He finished.

"Who else is on the job?" Byakuya asked.

"Kenpachi." Kisuke responded.

"I swore I would never work with that barbarian again." Byakuya huffed.

"Oh come on Bya, just because he likes you is no reason not to work with him. Besides, I know all about..." He was immediately cut off by Byakuyas hand over his mouth.

"You will never speak of that again. We swore an oath. We take that to our graves." She said solemnly.

"Well he certainly hasn't been keeping quiet." Kisuke mumbled.

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"All of the Vizards know, most of the Gotei, and at least half of the espadas."

Ichigo had heard of all of these gangs and couldn't help but be surprised that this woman knew people who were that high up the ladder.

"You know people from those crews?" Ichigo asked.

"Know people?" Kisuke asked, he looked at Byakuya, "Does he know anything about you yet?"

"He knows enough." she replied.

"Well anyway, Grimmjow, who was a first 6 member of the Espada was part of her original crew, Shinji and Bya-hime go waaay back, and we already went over Mr. Zaraki." Kisuke said in a sing-song voice.

The Espada were one of the many motorcycle gangs in the area, but as small as they were each member was worth ten men. The Gotei was the biggest Yakuza outfit in the entire country, and the vizards were a small group of ex Gotei captains and lieutenants.

"Grimmjow was a good man." Kisuke said, "I was sad to hear of his passing."

"He was unstable." Byakuya said.

"Bya-hime!" came a booming voice, and Ichigo noticed Byakuya's face become even paler.

"You didn't tell me he was going to be here now." Byakuya blanched.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Kisuke said once again in his sing-song voice.

Then there was a giant of a man standing in the doorway. He had to have been seven feet tall, and around two hundred and eighty pounds.

"Its been awhile Bya-hime." Kenpachi said with a small gleam in his eyes.

"Call me that again you barbarian and you won't be able to speak again." Byakuya said through narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on Bya-hime, and we shared such a great night together."he said with a smirk.

It was as quick as a flash of light, but before anyone knew it, Byakuya had pulled a bowie-knife out of god knows where and had it up to Kenpachi's throat.

"If you speak of that night one more time, you beast, I will finish what I started." Byakuya said.

"You know I love it when you put up a fight Bya-hime." Kenpachi said.

What surprised everyone was what happened next.

Kenpachi found himself on the ground with an orange haired kid standing over him.

"Show the women some respect you fucking ogre." Ichigo spat.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile, 'At least he has some manners.' she thought to her self.

"heh, so the kid has some fight in him." Kenpachi said as he stood up and brushed some dirt off his clothes.

Kisuke couldn't help but smile as all of this went down in the middle of his shop.

"Well how about we get down to business." the blonde haired man said.


End file.
